


Mère morte.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Takao sufre mucho, intento de parto natural masculino, leve tortura, pov del feto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga y Kazunari se enteran que serán padres. El proceso de la vida puede ser tanto precioso como aterrador, divertido y a veces trágico.</p><p>— Kagami… corre al hospital, por favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madre muerta (parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Holis, adoro el mpreg.
> 
> Aunque este fic no será todo color de rosa.

_Vaya que el nombre “la carrera por la vida” no le queda corto a esto. Fue un viaje de lo más agitado y confuso, no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer pero algo en mí simplemente actuó y me llevó a ciegas entre lo desconocido._

_Y no era el único, muchos más que como yo no tenían mayor certeza de lo que sucedía igualmente eran movidos por el mismo instinto de ser el primero, porque ganar es vivir y nunca sería más literal que esto. Fui el más rápido, el vencedor, recibido por un curioso huevito que me atrapó en su interior, donde gané el derecho a iniciar el fascinante proceso de mi existencia. Me daba un poco de pesar por los otros, pero quizás más adelante algunos tendrían la misma suerte._

_Seguía sin estar seguro de lo que sucedía pero todo indicaba que cualquier detalle se daría de manera totalmente natural, y yo simplemente debía permanecer tranquilo y quietecito en este lugar donde aún era pequeñito. Incluso puede que nadie se haya dado cuenta todavía de que estoy aquí._

_**_

_¡La comida es deliciosa! Podría dar vueltas de pura felicidad, sin embargo hay algunas que entran y no me gustan del todo, me hacen sentir mal._

_Estos días han estado llenos de turbulencia, yo apenas necesito comer un poquito así que el resto de los alimentos se va de vuelta en la mayoría de las ocasiones. ¿Es mi culpa? ¡Lo siento!_

_**_

_Ha pasado un tiempo pero aquí es demasiado ambiguo como para saber cuánto, sin embargo antes de que lo notara empecé a percibir cosas. Al principio me aterré, pensé que algún intruso había venido a arrancarme de este sitio tan cálido, pero estas vibraciones y alteraciones dejaron de abrumarme cuando supe que me transmitían una voz. Era demasiado débil y difusa como para tener en claro de quién era o qué decía, no obstante me pareció agradable y me daba una calma infinita._

_La llamaré mamá._

 

 

 

— _Calm down_ , Taiga. Ya verás que no es nada malo.

— Se ha estado sintiendo fatal y esta mañana vomitó hasta que no pudo levantarse del suelo. No puedo estar como si nada.

Himuro no dijo nada más. No podía pedirle al pelirrojo que dejara de caminar en círculos por todas partes y que quitara ese semblante tan ansioso, porque si algo parecido le sucediera a su pareja pondría patas arriba la ciudad con tal de que estuviera bien.

Justo la puerta se abrió y vieron aparecer a Midorima con el ceño totalmente fruncido. El pelinegro casi pudo oír como su hermano tragaba duro, por lo que se puso de pie y fue a su lado colocando una mano en el tenso hombro de Kagami.

— Y- ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

— ¿Acaso tengo vista de rayos X? Debe ir al hospital a que lo examinen. —¿hospital? Eso fue suficiente para poner en pánico a Kagami— No obstante, si vuelven a llamarme por una tontería así les juro que en la vida los atiendo, así se estén muriendo de verdad. —y con una puntería perfecta lo que estaba en manos de Shintaro fue a parar de lleno en la frente de Kagami, quien se quejó llevándose una mano hacia el golpe mientras con la otra logró atrapar el objeto en el aire.

Una prueba de embarazo con una cruz rosa. El pelirrojo quedó peor que con lo del hospital… quizás terminaría siendo a él a quien tuvieran que ingresar, pensó Tatsuya al verle la cara.

— Y los otros dos también salieron positivos. —agregó el de lentes, rematándolo.

— _Well_ … la parte buena es que si eres el que está espantado Kazunari será quien lleve todo perfectamente. Tiene sobrinos, ¿no?

Así era normalmente, ¿cierto? Tatsuya lo vivió en carne propia cuando pensaron que Shuu estaba preñado. Mientras él lindaba entre el colapso y la negación para Nijimura fue como si no pasara nada grave, después de todo prácticamente le cambió los pañales a sus hermanos y se encargó de ellos cuando la estabilidad de su familia se vino a pique con la mala salud de su padre. No le daría mayor trabajo criar a otro niño, uno propio.

Aunque acabó siendo una falsa alarma.

— Pero qué rayos es esto. ¿Esos eran parches anticonceptivos o de fertilidad? ¡Quedé preñado enseguida!

Takao salió de la espalda de Midorima despeinándose con una mano, y no parecía enojado, alegre o impactado, de hecho lucía bastante… ¿normal? Se había cansado de tomar pastillas y era alérgico al látex, por lo que junto a Kagami buscaron otras opciones cómodas para protegerse. Kazunari no quería nada de inyecciones y ni loco dejaría que le introdujeran algún aparato raro así que se inclinaron por los parches, y así resultó.

— Tal vez le dé algunos a Miyaji-san, así podríamos tener niños de la misma edad. ¿No, Shin-chan?

El halcón solo quería molestar a su amigo y lo logró.

— ¡Te prohíbo que hables de cosas estúpidas con él! ¡No me llamen más!

Midorima tomó su maletín y salió, sin ser muy educado al cerrar la puerta. Takao se rió, murmurando un divertido “qué predecible~”.

— ¡Ah~ah! Estoy hambriento, pero no quiero vomitar más. —Kazunari se llevó una mano al estómago, cambiando su gesto divertido a uno de asco que acentuó las ojeras que le colgaban— Un yogurt estaría bien, ¿verdad? Aahh…

A lo mejor era exagerado esperar verlo gritar y saltar contra las paredes. Aún no se sentía del todo recompuesto, o quizás no había digerido la noticia, fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza a Himuro viendo a su cuñado arrastrar los pies a la cocina. Además, había diferentes tipos de shock después de todo. Como por ejemplo Taiga, al que ahora mismo le salía sudor por toda la cara.

— Bueno, bro. Al menos con suerte será un solo bebé. —lo _consoló_ el del lunar con una palmada en la espalda.

Era cierto. Podría no ser solo uno, podían ser gemelos, trillizos… la mente del pelirrojo se bloqueó al intentar imaginar las otras posibilidades. Cristo, ¿y si había preñado de más a Takao?

 

 

 

_Siempre tengo muuucho sueño, pero cuando estoy pendiente de mi entorno logro captar todo con más lucidez que antes. La risa de mamá es increíble, estoy atento a cada cosa que dice aunque no entienda casi nada, a veces tiene la manía de hablar demasiado rápido y reírse antes de terminar de contar algo._

_Pero no importa lo que diga, soy feliz escuchándolo, a pesar de que todavía no habla para mí. ¿Aún no me has notado?_

_Hay otra voz que frecuentemente está a mi alrededor y es como si la oyera a través de una pared. Me da un poco de miedo ya que es bastante distinta a la de mamá, muy gruesa y profunda, es como si me fuera a devorar. Sin embargo mamá se relaja cuando lo tiene cerca así que no debe ser malo. Le recuerda constantemente tomarse las vitaminas que necesito, ¡y prepara comidas sabrosas! Me esfuerzo por comer más para que así mamá no tenga que vomitar lo que sobra, y como recompensa nos da helado y dulces. ¡Adoro probarlos! ¡Todos los sabores!_

_**_

_He ido registrando otras voces cercanas y las clasifico según el estado de ánimo que provocan en mamá. Hay un montón de tipos; el que menos me gusta es el que nos hace sentir peor, le grita y mandonea a mamá. Mamá se pone muy triste y llora, pero llama a otra voz muy linda que nos pone mejor._

_Mamá le dice mamá, pero no puede ser mi mamá también así que la llamaré abuela._

_También me fui acostumbrando a la voz tenebrosa. Suele hablarme cuando estoy medio dormido, pero inconscientemente puedo escucharlo aun cuando lo dice tan bajito, como si fuese un secreto entre él y yo. Dice cosas como “crece bien”, “ojalá te muevas pronto”, “tengo miedo pero cuidaré de ti”… y lo que me hizo aceptarlo por completo y quererlo._

— Hola, soy tu papá.

 

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? No sé…

— Perfectamente. Ahora no te detengas.

Kazunari llevaba estas últimas semanas agotado y tan estresado que no se aguantaba ni a sí mismo. Acabó por mandar al diablo a su maldito jefe en su propia cara, diciéndole que se ahorrara el trabajo de despedirlo porque renunciaba. Así que por favor, solo quería un poco de satisfacción marital para poder dormir divinamente y olvidarse de todo a la mañana siguiente. Que Kagami no se preocupara porque no lo iba a embazar otra vez.

— Pero podríamos estarle haciendo daño.

Takao inhaló metiéndose los dedos entre el cabello para no salirse de quicio, cuando normalmente era la persona más paciente que cualquiera conocería.

— Créeme que ni lo notará.

Y Kagami no pudo menos que tomarlo mal, poniendo una cara fea. ¿Le estaba diciendo que la tenía chica? Hubo un momento de miradas entre la liviana oscuridad. Esa no había sido la intención del menor, es decir, bien que Taiga estaba dotado pero tampoco es que se la iba a hundir hasta las costillas.

— Mira, el médico dijo que podíamos tener sexo normal, ¿no es así? No te estoy pidiendo azotes ni jueguitos raros, solo que me toques y te muevas contra mí como siempre. No me hagas pedírtelo como un pervertido urgido, ¿bien?

El pelirrojo no cambió mucho su expresión y apenas dejó que los muslos de Takao lo abrazaran, empujándolo contra él para que siguiera penetrándolo. Entendía todo lo que dijo su pareja, pero algo inconsciente lo frenaba y por eso sus músculos estaban tan rígidos. Kazunari le acarició el rostro pidiéndole que se relajara y lo bajó a su altura para poder besarlo con calma, moviendo sus palmas hacia los hombros y espalda de Taiga, presionando con sus yemas todas las partes de su chico bien marcadas por el ejercicio. Se excitaba nada más con tocarlo y gimió lamiéndole el labio.

Hizo fuerza para tumbar tranquilamente a Kagami de espaldas en la cama, montándolo sin que sus cuerpos se separaran y tocó sus fuertes pectorales mientras el más alto se apoyaba en sus codos, viéndolo expectante.

— No te preocupes por nada más que sentirme, cariño. Lo único de ti que debe estar duro es _esto_. —el pelinegro se apretó sus propias nalgas asfixiando la erección de Taiga que revivió de golpe con eso, y ambos tuvieron que sisear por el placer que empezaba a jugarles a favor.

Takao no quería parecer un pervertido urgido, pero nunca dijo que lo pervertido no lo tuviera.

_**_

_¡¿Pero qué fue lo de anoche?! Me asusté mucho. Todo estaba tan agitado y mis papás gritaban y gemían, hacían ruidos muy raros. Se sentía extraño aquí adentro y me preocupé, por suerte finalmente se calmaron y dejé de rebotar en mi pequeño espacio gelatinoso._

_Mis latidos se relajaron a medida en que los de mamá disminuían y cuando su respiración se reguló pude estar en paz nuevamente, además de que la mano de papá tocaba con cariño donde yo estaba. No podía estar cien por ciento seguro de ello, pero de alguna forma supe que lo hacía y gracias a eso dormí plácidamente._

_Mencionó algo de una pancita. Parece que me he hecho más grande._

 

 

 

— **Te dije que no me volvieran a llamar.**

— Vamos…

Midorima suspiró por el auricular.

— **No es nada insólito, sobre todo si el bebé no fue planeado. Si no te ha preguntado si de verdad quieres al niño o insinuado nada de abortar entonces no hay problema.**

— Aun así, es casi como si ignorara el embarazo.

— **Imagina que un día te dijeran que tienes un tumor. Bien puedes echarte a morir por la noticia o no tener ninguna reacción inmediata, eso sería porque es difícil aceptar rápidamente algo que no puedes ver o sentir, y que todavía no te afecta.**

— Pero si pasó por los síntomas y ya tiene barriga. —hizo un gruñido bajo. No le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza la actitud de su pareja— No lo puedo entender.

— **Hay personas que incluso rechazan la idea de estar encinta, sin embargo cuando lo ven nacer y tienen a su hijo en brazos todo cambia para ellos. Si Takao está siendo responsable no tienes que calentarte esa cabeza que de por sí ya está bastante escasa, deja que se tome su tiempo.**

— ¡Hijo de…!

— **Y no soy su obstetra, menos un maldito psicólogo. Déjenme en paz.**

Pi, pi, pi.

_**_

_Hay mucha tensión aquí y empiezo a sentirme enfermo. Hoy tuvimos cita para que me vieran a través de un aparato y este señor pendiente de mí dijo que estoy algo pequeño para mi edad. Hubo muchas preguntas y algunas exaltaciones por parte de mamá, pero todo quedó en que tomaríamos vitaminas nuevas y ya se verían los avances la próxima vez. Ahora estábamos de camino a casa, sin embargo mamá seguía nervioso y este silencio me intranquilizaba._

_Finalmente oí la voz de papá, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Parecía que no quería decirlo, mas terminó preguntándole a mamá si había estado haciendo o ingiriendo algo que no debía. Fue lo mismo que interrogó el doctor, pero esta vez la rabia que recorrió a mamá me hizo temblar de pavor._

— ¡¿Ahora tú me cuestionas, Kagami?!

— Oye, cálmate ¿quieres? Simplemente deseo que todo vaya bien. Quizás hiciste algo sin querer y no te diste cuenta. Tú mismo dijiste que todavía no lo has sentido moverse y eso no es normal.

— Ah, claro. Debo calmarme ¡porque ahora soy un loco! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer y lo que no, así que no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tonito! ¡¿Me oíste?!

_¡No, por favor! ¡No griten, no se peleen! Juro que mamá no ha hecho nada malo. Es mi culpa por no estarlo haciendo bien, así que… paren. Esa noche papá no estuvo con nosotros en la cama y ni mamá ni yo logramos dormir._

_Perdónenme._

 

 

 

Pasaron días desde la discusión y Taiga se despertaba de mal humor, iba a trabajar de mal humor y regresaba de peor genio. Solo le hablaba a Takao para preguntarle si se había tomado las vitaminas, recibiendo una contestación de mala gana. Ambos sabían que debían parar esto, tanto por su bien como por el del niño que estaba siendo dañado con todo este mal ambiente, sin embargo era difícil pedir perdón cuando los dos estaban seguros de que el otro es quien tenía la culpa.

El pelirrojo se acomodó en ese sillón que le quedaba chico a su porte, donde había estado pasando más desvelos que descansos, y trató de dejar su mente en blanco al menos un par de horas. Estaba consiguiendo dormitar cuando escuchó a Takao gritar su nombre, en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de recordar que estaban peleados y por puro instinto corrió con el único propósito de protegerlo.

Los gritos no pararon mientras llegó a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y tanteando desesperado para prender la luz. El más bajo estaba sentado contra el cabecero de la cama, y Kagami se aterró al verlo llorar de esa manera con las manos en su vientre. Se lanzó a la cama rodeándole la espalda con un brazo y lo primero que hizo fue destapar las cobijas, moriría si por culpa de su terquedad Kazunari había…

No vio sangre y por un segundo pudo volver a respirar, pero Takao seguía llorando a gritos contra su hombro como si sufriera.

— Hey, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes? —Taiga sobó su brazo, besando su cabeza una y otra vez hablándole conciliadoramente, aunque no podía evitar trabarse por lo consternado que estaba, pensando en llamar a emergencias cuanto antes— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes algún tirón?

Takao trató de calmar su llanto pero no podía, así que solo atinó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, aferrándose a Kagami.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien el bebé? —esta vez asintió y Kagami se sintió quinientos kilos más liviano.

Se quedó allí con él sin soltarlo, esperando a que estuviera listo para poder hablar. Limpió las lágrimas de Kazunari cuando todo se redujo a hipidos y uno que otro sollozo, entonces volvió a preguntar y finalmente el menor pudo responder con palabras.

— Se movió. Él… ella… está ahí. Lo sentí, Taiga.

— D- ¿de verdad? ¿¿Aún está…?? —fue como si cientos de estrellas parpadearan en los ojos del pelirrojo y de inmediato se pegó a la barriga de Takao, recorriendo suavemente su relieve con la mano abierta. Estuvo algunos minutos así cambiando de ángulo y de oreja— No siento nada.

— Se movió. Te juro que me pateó, lo juro, Taiga. De verdad está adentro. No podía dormir así- así que pensé en cantar un poco para relajarme y…

— Tranquilo, te creo. A lo mejor se cohibió con todo el escándalo de recién. —se incorporó, tomando la mejilla del pelinegro.

— Sí… bueno. Creo que hice un poco de ruido.

— Un poco. —se miraron y no pudieron más que reír luego de ese susto. La mano izquierda de Taiga seguía en la barriga del más bajo y se emocionó al notar algo— ¿Eso fue…?

— No… perdón. Fue mi tripa.

Se rieron más fuerte y se abrazaron mientras Kagami prometía calentarle algo rico enseguida.

— Lamento haberme portado como un idiota. —Takao también se disculpó con vergüenza, apretando el abrazo— Te amo. A ambos.

— Nosotros también.

 

 

 

— Wow.

Sí, wow. Kagami le había contado que las cosas mejoraron y ahora es que veía cuánto cuando Takao lo recibió en la entrada, jalándolo para empezar a bailar con él al ritmo que cantaba. Por fin el ojo de halcón sentía todo _real_ , asimilando su estado como una felicidad enorme y eso se le notaba en cada poro. Estaba radiante.

Himuro se rió siguiéndole la corriente hasta que Taiga se les unió.

— No estés celoso. Quita esa cara.

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban como cuando se ponía ansioso en el instituto antes de un partido importante y no conseguía dormir. Había pasado noches acosando el vientre de Kazunari esperando lograr sentir a su hijo finalmente, pero éste se lo negaba y su pareja ya hasta sentía pena por él, sin embargo no tenía culpa de que esos momentos especiales pasaran cuando Taiga no estaba presente.

Takao le contó al cuñado y éste no pudo evitar sentir una chispa.

— ¿En serio? Si lo hace cuando le cantas entonces…  _What time is it dassou mattari shi sugite'n da, Kassai nomi kuraou somebody punky funky love hoo ~_ —bajó a la altura media de Takao, tocando su barriga con una mano y con la otra fingía sostener un micrófono mientras cantaba apasionadamente. El menor soltó la carcajada dejándolo ser, pero de inmediato se le atoró un jadeo cuando vino una energética patada— Vaya, de verdad se movió. Es maravilloso, Taiga.

— ¡¿Lo hizo?! —Kagami corrió agachándose también y pegó la oreja, pero por más que insistió no pudo ser parte del milagro.

— Lo siento, bro. Pero ya sabemos que tendrá buen gusto con la música.

El más alto suspiró. Empezaba a creer que su propio hijo o hija disfrutaba haciéndole bullying. Kazunari lo consolaba cuando saltó al pasillo al ver llegar a sus vecinos de enfrente, habían estado un buen tiempo por fuera.

— ¡Kaa~sugaaa~!

El mencionado lo saludó afable, no como su pareja.

— Oye, estás gordo.

— ¡Qué grosero! ¡No estoy gordo, es un bebé! Sé que se te conmueve el alma por volver a verme, Chihiro.

— Solo bromeaba. No soy un tarado como tu novio.

— ¡Oe! —exclamó Taiga.

Mayuzumi los ignoró y terminó de abrir la puerta para por fin entrar a su hogar y echarse. Fueron muchas horas en auto para volver. Por su parte Takao simplemente se lo tomó con gracia. Sabía que Chihiro estaba resentido desde que se mudaron allí y se reconocieron, pero como Kagami no recordaba su nombre sin querer lo llamó Kuroko.

— ¡Tío!

— ¡Hola, muñeca! —muy contento el pelinegro de ojos celestes acarició la cabeza de la pulguita que se le colgó de la pierna y le hizo un gesto a Kagami avisándole que ya luego volvía.

Kasuga lo invitó a pasar, dejando las maletas a un lado.

— Te trae un regalo. —la niña le mostró emocionada una pulsera con piedras que parecían corales y Takao la amó. Ella misma la había escogido para él. No eran familia, pero estaba bastante apegado con la chiquilla. La adoraba y siempre que la miraba le parecía una muñeca real; tenía el cabello muy largo y liso, y era realmente hermosa. Encantado tendría una hija como ella— Pero no trae nada para bebé.

Hizo gestos con las manos, ya que apenas a sus tres años no alcanzaba el ajeno vientre abultado, y Takao la cargó para que le besara la panza. Se iba a morir de ternura.

— Ow, Kasuga. Regálamela.

— Con todo lo que pasé para tenerla, me parece que no. —le dijo el mayor, totalmente divertido con la ocurrencia— Además ya vas a tener el tuyo.

— Es que es tan bonita. Me alegra que se parezca a ti.

Chihiro se limitó a mostrar el dedo medio por encima del sofá donde se había recostado, asegurándose de que Takao pudiera verlo, y ambos ex armadores se echaron a reír. La gracia es que Shione era idéntica a Mayuzumi, solo que su cabello no era totalmente gris sino más bien un rubio platinado muy claro.

— Y oye, hablando de eso…

— Má, pipi~ —la pequeña lo interrumpió balanceando sus pies con urgencia y Takao se la pasó al castaño, acompañándolos al baño para continuar la conversación. Kasuga le sacó el vestido para sostenerla sobre el inodoro y que pudiera hacer pis.

— ¿El parto? ¿No has hablado de eso con tu médico? —Takao negó con la cabeza. Bueno, no había prisa por preocuparse ya que todavía le faltaba, de todas formas le saltó la duda y prefería tener una opinión confiable— Pues cuando mi obstetra habló de eso me aseguró que ambos métodos eran viables, pero la verdad el parto natural me dio terror imaginarlo así que de mi parte te recomiendo la cesárea. Es menos problemático y traumante, aunque tendrás que cuidarte más después.

— Sí… eso mismo pensé. —de por sí le daba pánico solo hablar de ello.

Kasuga tiró de la cadena y bajó a la niña para descalzarla y vestirla más cómoda, mientras el pelinegro le peinaba un moño alto. Al terminar de alistarla dejaron que corriera en busca de su padre y fueron al comedor, conversando un rato más para ponerse al día con todo.

Kazunari regresó a su propio departamento a la hora en punto para el almuerzo, exclamando su hambre y dándoles la noticia de que a su bebé le cayó bien Kasuga, porque se movió contento cuando el castaño lo tocó. Kagami se puso rojo de celos y ya por costumbre le sobó el vientre, mientras anunciaba entre dientes que sus albóndigas estaban terminando de calentarse. En eso sintió un movimiento contra su mano y se le cortó el aliento.

— S- se… ¡se movió! Acabo de sentirlo.

— Sí, estoy bien seguro de ello. —Takao sonrió con una mueca agarrándose el costado, pues esa patada lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Pero cómo? Siempre me está rehuyendo.

— Me arriesgo a asegurar que fue por las albóndigas. De hecho también me saltó el corazón cuando lo dijiste.

Kagami no se lo podía creer y puso sus dos manos alrededor, mientras ambos pelinegros lo veían con una sonrisa.

— Entonces tienes hambre, ¿eh? No sabía que te gustaban tanto mis albóndigas. Hoy habrá porción doble.

— Hey, la idea tampoco es que me hagas explotar- ugh… —y ahí vino otra patada que hizo reír de alegría al pelirrojo.

— Qué buen chico... o chica. Estoy seguro de que también querrás el dulce de leche que metí en la nevera. ¡Waoh!

Esta vez fueron dos golpes seguidos y Takao tuvo que sentarse, vitoreándolo junto con Himuro ya que el pelirrojo no cabía en su dicha, a pesar de que el menor estaba seguro de que luego de esas pataditas ya no tenía los riñones puestos en el mismo lugar.


	2. Madre muerta (parte 2)

— _C’mon, Tiger_. Tienes que venir, te necesito ahí conmigo.

— No sé. Takao ya está a punto y no quiero dejarlo solo.

Himuro llevaba días tratando de convencerlo de que lo acompañara a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shuu, porque no solo festejarían sus 27 años sino que le propondría matrimonio, y aunque ya estaba todo planeado le sudaban las manos y el piso se le hacía engañoso. Quería que su hermano le diera soporte.

El punto es que Kazunari ya se encontraba en la recta final y apenas podía caminar por su cuenta. Ya habían hablado con el médico y pautaron fecha para la operación así que antes de eso no debía ocurrir ninguna sorpresa, como por ejemplo que la criatura quisiera salir antes de tiempo. De todas maneras le preocupaba no estar pendiente, por más que el mismo Takao le dijo que estaba bien si iba, que se sentía estupendo y no iba a pasarle nada. En cualquier caso estaba el teléfono para marcarle, y Kasuga y Mayuzumi vivían al frente.

— En todo caso, no puedo creer que quieras juntarte definitivamente. —reconoció Kagami con bastante asombro.

— Me ofendes. Tampoco lo creería de mi yo joven pero ya no tengo 18 años, ya hice y deshice a mi antojo y ahora mismo estoy seguro de que Shuu es el único con quien quiero estar hasta que ya no me den los huesos. —era raro tener ese tipo de conversaciones sentimentales pero como dijo, ya eran adultos— De hecho se lo propuse el mes pasado pero no se lo tomó en serio y me ignoró, así que esta vez hay que hacerlo formal.

Himuro sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió para enseñarle el anillo.

— Vaya. De verdad vas con todas pero sigue siendo una locura, no pueden casarse aquí.

— Hermano, ya tengo los boletos listos. Hace bastante que no visito mi segundo país. —le guiñó y Kagami rió, palmeándole la espalda en un abrazo— Aunque…

La mala cara que puso Tatsuya tenía nombre y apellido.

— ¿Akashi?

— Seh. Por más que discutí con Shuu dijo que se le daba la gana de recibir a ese demonio en la casa y que debía guardarme mis miradas feas si no quería una patada en el trasero, y créeme que podría sonar sexy pero no lo será.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración. Akashi era un completo descarado que no disimulaba sus intenciones con Nijimura, de hecho una vez Tatsuya llegó al límite y le gritó en frente del mismo Shuuzou si acaso le gustaba su novio. Akashi no se lo negó. Lo que más le daba en los cojones es que ni con eso Nijimura alejó al pelirrojo.

Entendía que le tuviera aprecio y todo, pero a veces pensaba que a Shuu le gustaba tener a ese enano detrás. Al menos ahora tendría el gusto de ponerle el anillo en frente de ese renacuajo. Ja, como si pensara que podía ganarle.

— ¡Muévete, Taiga! ¡Vamos tarde!

— ¡Hey, pero yo no…!

Sin embargo Tatsuya ya se lo estaba llevando casi a cuestas y Takao lo despidió en la puerta, mandándole besos mientras le pedía que no bebiera mucho, ni vomitara sobre los novios, y que tampoco le fuera infiel. Por supuesto, también que regresara con un buen pedazo de torta.

No le molestaba que Kagami se fuera a divertir sin él. Desde que renunció a su empleo el pelirrojo era el único que trabajaba y aparte le atendía todo sin quejarse, así que más bien le agradeció a Himuro que lo obligara. Le hubiese gustado ir pero ya estaba achacoso y no quería que estuvieran encima de él tratándolo como inválido, además le daba sueño temprano y le hizo mucha gracia imaginar que ya a las diez tendrían que traer cargada de regreso a esta ballena en el quinto sueño.

Tiró las sobras de su segunda cena en la basura, pero la mitad se desbordó al suelo y gruñó. No era un cochino así que con esfuerzo y rezando para que no se le saliera el niño se dobló como pudo para recoger y le hizo un nudo a la bolsa.

— Seguimos en forma, ¿no es así? —le habló orgulloso a su barriga estratosférica y tomó el reto de bajar a dejar la basura. De todas formas tenía que hablar con el encargado acerca del grifo que estaba goteando, antes de que Kagami se las diera de héroe y terminara haciendo un desastre que les costara el triple.

Salió cerrando con llave y se arqueó por un repentino pinchazo en su parte media. No había sido una patada así que se alarmó, sin embargo pasó demasiado rápido y ya no sentía nada.

— No estarás tramando nada raro ahí adentro, ¿verdad? Más te vale quedarte allí unos días más.

_**_

_Siento algo extraño, mejor quedémonos en casa. Mamá, esto no me gusta. No me gusta cuando papá no está, vamos a esperarlo adentro. No quiero que pase nada malo._

_Estoy sofocado, quiero gritar pero abro la boca y no tengo voz._

_¿Por qué tengo miedo?_

_**_

De pronto Kazunari sintió un frío raro y cuando se tocó el brazo vio que tenía la piel erizada. No creía en malos augurios pero haría lo que tenía que hacer y volvería derechito a su pieza, por si las moscas.

— ¡Por fin! —el ascensor paró en su piso y agarró el moño de la basura para entrar cuando las puertas se abrieron, chocando algo brusco con un sujeto que había salido sin mirar— ¡Ngh…! Abre los ojos cuando caminas, maleducado.

Por suerte le había golpeado el hombro y no el estómago. Kazunari farfulló molesto, levantando la bolsa que la otra persona le había hecho tirar y notó un manchón rojo en su manga. Extrañado tocó la tela y enseguida se le tiñeron los dedos de ese mismo color desagradable.

— Ahh, discúlpame. —aquel hombre se había detenido dándole la espalda. Takao todavía tenía la ventaja para huir si se movía ahora, pero aunque no tenía claro lo que sucedía supo que había peligro y ese miedo lo paralizó, por eso no pudo despegar la vista cuando el sujeto se volteó hacia él— Cuánto lo siento, parece que me viste.

— A- ajaja… me manchaste de pintura. ¿Estabas decorando? Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

— Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

Esa sonrisa lo hizo temblar hasta el cabello y su cuerpo reaccionó demasiado tarde.

— No, ¡no te vi, no vi nada! ¡Aléjate-!

El extraño ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cubrirle la boca cuando lo acorraló dentro del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, pues el grito de Takao se cortó cuando entró el cuchillo. No tenía experiencia siendo apuñalado, así que no tenía idea de cómo se sentía. La sorpresa de que su carne fuera atravesada sin aviso fue incluso más intensa que el dolor que le sobrevino después, sin entender de dónde venía éste exactamente.

Y no fue una sola vez. Mientras la luz parpadeaba marcando los pisos que iban bajando la fina hojilla salió y volvió a entrar en otra parte diferente. Una mano enguantada le acarició el vientre mientras él tosía la sangre que le estaba subiendo por la garganta, sintiéndose asqueado por el jadeo de fascinación que chocó en su nuca seguido de un beso en su piel.

Takao vio su propia imagen en el espejo, vio como sus pupilas se contraían y se expandían drásticamente hasta que sus ojos se volvieron somnolientos y opacos. La vida se le estaba yendo tan fácil.

— Mueran.

_**_

_¿Qué te pasa, mamá? ¿Qué sucede ahí afuera? ¿Qué es este dolor? ¿Por qué sufres? Me duele. Discúlpame, quería protegerte y no pude hacer nada. ¿Cómo puedo regresar el tiempo y que estés bien?_

_¿Qué es este líquido rojo que está viniendo? No me gusta cómo huele, este lugar comienza a desmoronarse. Estoy aterrado, ¿voy a caerme?_

_Dime… ¿voy a morirme, mamá?_

 

 

 

Y así es como una noche especial acaba siendo un total desastre. Si no tuviera que conducir Kagami ya se estaría metiendo los dedos por el borde de sus cuencas hasta que sus ojos salieran desprendidos y así hacer como que nada pasó. Si él estaba así no llegaba a imaginarse lo que corría como un huracán dentro de la cabeza de Himuro en ese momento.

Todo iba perfecto en la reunión, incluso logró olvidarse un poco de su quizás inútil preocupación por Takao cuando empezó a conversar y pasársela bien con unos cuantos rostros que hace tiempo no veía. O a lo mejor había sido la copa de vinotinto que Tatsuya prácticamente le metió por la tráquea para que se soltara y dejara de preguntar como loro la hora.

— ¡¡Kagamicchi va a ser papáaa!!

— ¡¡WUJUUUU!!

No lo iba a ocultar cuando le preguntaron qué tal de su vida, y en celebración más de uno volteó su cerveza en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Fue un momento de locura pero acabó soltando la carcajada junto a los demás.

De vez en vez también ponía un ojo sobre su hermano para asegurarse de que no se había desmayado antes de ser el hombre de la noche, sin embargo lo vio bien, bastante bien a decir verdad, bailando muy junto a Nijimura al punto en que podría ser obsceno, y se besaban dando un espectáculo que nadie les iba a reprochar. De hecho algunos los rodearon y les lanzaron billetes haciendo bulla y animándolos. Si el par de novios estuviesen más ebrios se habrían quitado la ropa seguramente.

Por el ambiente tan bueno llegó rápido el momento de apagar las luces, encender las velas y cantar el cumpleaños bastante desentonados todos. Nijimura le agradeció a su pareja y a todos por su presencia a pesar de que al principio no quería ninguna fiesta fastidiosa, sopló las velas y Alexandra le embarró la cara en el pastel.

Entre los gritos de borracho y los aplausos Kagami le habló al oído indicándole que ya era el momento y Himuro sacudió sus manos con nervios buscando en su bolsillo, nada más que cuando se prendieron las luces lo que menos se esperó ver fue a Akashi agarrado de la ropa de _su_ novio, besuqueando a _su_ novio, y _su_ novio tieso sin impedírselo.

El glaseado en su rostro no era ninguna excusa para que la boca de Seijuro estuviera pegada a él.

Y Himuro no fue el único que quedó mudo. Akashi que tanto se la pasaba diciéndoles que conocieran su lugar y era el más desubicado de todos. En serio, ¿de qué planeta venía este sujeto? El cumpleañero fue el más impactado de todos, él solo estaba limpiándose la cara mientras amenazaba al que lo había hecho cuando en medio de la oscuridad alguien lo besó, alguien que no era Tatsuya.

— Mierda, ¡Tatsuya!

Kagami no lo pudo sujetar cuando el pelinegro fue hacia ellos como un toro. Nijimura despertó y fue cuando se apartó de golpe, atajando a Himuro para que no se fuera sobre su kouhai. Sin embargo nadie lo salvó de las maldiciones de Tatsuya, aunque al emperador le iba y le venía lo que dijera el del lunar.

Tatsuya estaba hasta la coronilla, era lo último que se aguantaba. Quería golpearlo, _tenía_ que golpearlo, pero Shuuzou no le hacía menos en fuerza y no lo soltó, exigiéndole que recuperara la compostura. ¿Es que estaba loco? Cómo iba a estar tranquilo cuando le faltaban el respeto en sus narices, de qué rayos estaba hablando Shuu, ¿y por qué se había dejado besar por otro?

El ex Yosen logró quitarse de encima a Nijimura, esta vez tomándola equivocadamente contra él, reprochándole si es que acaso le había gustado el beso, porque no hizo nada mientras otro le metía la lengua en la boca. Himuro estaba fuera de sí y no lo entendió hasta después de lo que hizo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta todo estaba en silencio o quizás no era capaz de oír nada, viendo que Shuuzou tenía el rostro cruzado y se tocaba su labio rojo brotado en sangre.

Por supuesto, la fiesta acabó cuando pudieron sacar de encima de Himuro a un fúrico Nijimura que no quería menos que matarlo. A la última persona que iba a aguantarle un manotazo era a su propio novio.

Y ahí estaban ahora, cruzando la autopista con un genio caótico. Al menos iba a llegar temprano a casa, pensó Taiga. En los asientos de atrás iba Tatsuya, encorvado y con las manos en la cabeza sin poderse creer lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera le importaba el dolor que le palpitaba en la cara, de cuando cayó al piso con Shuu encima y éste logró darle un par de buenos madrazos antes de que los separaran. Y pensar que esa era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de él, porque Shuu no era ningún débil.

« _Qué patético.»_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero entonces todo volvía a su mente como un círculo y de la culpa regresaba a la rabia. El que lo estropeó todo fue Akashi, lo sabía y eso lo ponía insoportable.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Ya basta, maldición! ¡¡Tatsuya!! —Himuro golpeaba los asientos como loco, y sin ser suficiente comenzó a patear las puertas ignorando los puyazos en su pierna, como si en la siguiente patada se le fuera a romper a la mitad— ¡No me hagas detenerme e ir a amarrarte! Que por eso mismo fue que la cagaste recién.

Himuro lo mandó a callar enojado, pero se detuvo porque su hermano tenía razón. El menor no estaba de ánimos para esto, bien que era el carro de Tatsuya y podía desbaratarlo si quería, pero ya tenía bastante con este dolor de cabeza.

Su teléfono le empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo y Kagami estuvo tentado de ignorarlo, mas recordó que podría ser Kazunari y disminuyó la velocidad para sacarlo sin accidentarse.

— ¿Kasuga? Eh… -san. —nunca se le quitó la costumbre de acordarse de ser educado cuando hablaba con un superior, aunque ya no era necesario— ¿Pasó algo? Ya voy de regreso.

Y si el silencio pesado al otro lado de la línea era para angustiarlo, bravo, lo consiguió.

— **Kagami… corre al hospital, por favor.**

 

 

 

Mayuzumi esperaba el ascensor en la planta baja, mosqueado al ver que la fecha de caducidad de la leche que acababa de comprar ya había pasado. Qué putos, aparte de que se tardaron un siglo en atenderlo. Viva la falta de presencia.

El timbre de llegada sonó y entró metiendo la leche en la bolsa de compra, la que acabó estrellándose en el suelo al ver el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en la esquina del ascensor. Se apuró en apretar el botón para que las puertas no se cerraran y se arrodilló junto a él, descubriendo con terror que se trataba de Takao.

Mierda, mierda. Chihiro se quitó la chaqueta para presionar la herida, pero había tanta sangre que no sabía dónde estaba. Palmeó la mejilla del pelinegro y le pidió que dijera algo, Kazunari se atragantó abriendo los ojos apenas, pero pudo hablar con un hilo de voz apenas.

— Chihiro… duele, duele mucho. Haz… está…

— No te alteres. Llamaré a una ambulancia. —sujetó a Takao con un brazo para marcar el teléfono con la mano libre.

— … el bebé, me duele. Ayúdalo… —Mayuzumi abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la camisa del menor, sin embargo parece que no le habían herido el vientre.

— No le pasó nada, tranquilo.

— N- no… va a salir, Chihiro… Chihiro, ayú- dalo a salir…

Carajo. Con el hombro mantuvo el celular en su oído y tocó el pantalón de Takao notándolo empapado. Eso no estaba bien.

— ¿Estás teniendo contracciones? —Kazunari pudo asentir, soltando nuevas lágrimas al apretar los ojos con la contracción del demonio que le hizo sentir que se le desprendía la cadera del resto del cuerpo.

Emergencias le dio una respuesta inmediata, pero no iba a dar tiempo de que llegaran para luego llevarse al pelinegro, tendría que llevarlo él mismo y ya. Colgó para marcarle a Kasuga y que bajara corriendo a ayudarlo.

— Cielo santo…

— ¿Puedes ayudarlo a parir?

Sin pausa alguna para pedir explicaciones que nadie tenía, ni espacio para digerir la imagen de su amigo en ese espantoso estado, Kasuga ayudó a Mayuzumi para meter al pelinegro en los asientos traseros del auto, y mientras el albino se apresuraba tras el volante él dejó desnudo a Takao desde abajo para ver la situación con el bebé. El ojo de halcón estaba dilatado pero no lo suficiente, y Ryuuhei se percató de que la cabeza de la criatura quería forzar su salida.

Lo que más pánico le dio fue la excesiva cantidad de sangre saliendo sin parar entre las piernas de Takao. Bien podría ser normal en el nacimiento, pero en este caso tan horrible no podía asegurarlo.

— ¡Mier-! —tuvo que sujetar al menor para que no se cayera por el brusco cambio que hizo Mayuzumi para esquivar otro auto, pero no podía pedirle que se calmara o que fuera más lento porque tiempo no tenían.

Kasuga miró por encima para constatar que Takao seguía despierto, no podía permitir que se desmayara. Le limpió la sangre que chorreaba de su boca y acarició su mejilla pálida tratando de transmitirle todo el apoyo posible.

— Takao, mírame. Hey. —el otro se esforzó por enfocar hasta que posó sus ojos claros en él. Cuando pareció reconocerlo su expresión se torció en llanto y sufrimiento, diciéndole cuánto le dolía— Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Pero ahora necesito que te prepares para pujar, ¿puedes hacerlo?

— No puedo…

— Sí puedes. Vamos, inténtalo. Respira hondo y empuja cuando sientas la contracción.

Takao siguió sollozando que no podía y Kasuga le gritó que tenía que hacerlo para que su hijo no terminara muerto dentro de él. El muchacho aferró sus dedos a los asientos e hizo todo lo posible soltando un lastimero gemido, sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas, había perdido mucha sangre.

— P- por favor… sácalo, como sea… no dejes que muera.

Estaba a punto de desvanecerse, Kasuga no podía contar con él y debía actuar cuanto antes o el niño ya no tendría posibilidad. Sudando a montones el castaño le preguntó a Chihiro cuánto faltaba para llegar y su respuesta no fue nada alentadora.

Debía pensar, rápido.

— En la guantera hay unas tijeras. Pásamelas.

Su pareja abrió el compartimiento, viéndolas allí entre unos papeles.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Pásamelas te dije! —Mayuzumi no tuvo más opción que apretar los labios y obedecer. Ninguno de ellos tenía alguna otra opción— Perdóname, Takao.

— Qu- qué vas… no… n-

El menor envuelto en lágrimas se agitó de sobremanera cuando de por sí sus pulmones parecían no querer seguir funcionando, pidiendo que todo esto parara. Quiso cerrar sus piernas y alejarse de ese filo frío presionando en su entrada pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, no tenía energía ni para temblar.

— Lo siento… tengo que hacerlo.

A Kasuga también le rodaron las lágrimas. Ni él ni Mayuzumi eran dioses, solo podían hacer algo humano, aun cuando ese grito desgarrador de Kazunari fuera a perseguirlos por el resto de sus vidas.

 

 

 

El pasillo le pareció interminable aun cuando corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo cuando Ryuuhei y Chihiro estuvieron frente a él cubiertos de sangre como si hubiese sido a ellos a quienes atacaron quiso no haber llegado nunca. Quedó sin corazón, sin alma, sin nada. No quería preguntar porque algo muy adentro de él ya conocía la respuesta.

— Dónde… ¿dónde lo tienen?

Kasuga todavía temblaba bajo el brazo de su pareja que lo tenía sujeto, intentando parecer calmado. Aún sentían que fue hace apenas un segundo que llegaron derrapando frente a las puertas del área de emergencia y pidieron ayuda a gritos para que se llevaran a Takao sobre una camilla directo al quirófano.

Mayuzumi fue quien señaló una puerta más allá y por más que Himuro trató de jalarlo no pudo detener a su hermano. Kagami golpeó frenético gritando que le abrieran y empezó a empujar con su hombro varias veces sin importar que se le dislocara, hasta que la puerta cedió violentamente. Himuro se tapó la boca y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, abrazando por detrás a su hermano para moverlo y que dejara de mirar.

Una de las enfermeras se apresuró a cubrir con la sábana la enorme hemorragia y los restos de placenta en la camilla, entre las piernas abiertas y sujetas de Takao. Otro de los ayudantes fue donde Kagami pidiéndole que dejara la sala, no obstante el pelirrojo fuera de control se deshizo de Himuro y a ese sujeto lo mandó al piso, corriendo al lado de Takao que hace rato ya no respiraba.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡¿Por qué no lo están salvando?! Él… —desesperado, Kagami le puso las manos en el pecho y aplicó presión para resucitar. Siguió haciéndolo ignorando lo inútil que era.

— Señor, él ya…

— ¡¡Cállense!!

— Déjenlo. —ordenó la doctora a cargo. Estaba claro que Taiga era más grande y fuerte, así que ni entre todos lo iban a mover de ahí. En quien debían enfocarse era en la criatura a la que ahora le estaban dando oxígeno. Sin dudas logró salvarse gracias a la incisión improvisada que le ayudó a sacar la cabeza, y cuando los trajeron aquí se encargaron de liberar el resto de su cuerpecito. En cuanto a la madre… ya había llegado sin signos vitales y no respondió a la resucitación.

Solo necesitaban alguna señal favorecedora del bebé. No se movía y todavía no lloraba, además de que su tono de piel era mortalmente pálido.

— Taiga… —Himuro tomó valor para ir con él, sujetándole los brazos para que ya parara. Éste se lo sacudió de encima para seguir bombeando el pecho de Takao, pero las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos dejaron en claro que ya sabía que su novio estaba muerto.

Tatsuya volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las de Kagami, que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta detenerse y todo su cuerpo convulsionó conteniendo el llanto. El del lunar abrió la boca para decir algo más, no sabía qué, sin embargo en un segundo Kagami se había girado y lo tomó de la ropa casi levantándolo del piso para estamparlo contra la pared.

El golpe fue tan duro que el pelinegro quedó sin aire.

— ¡Todo esto pasó por tu culpa! ¡Te lo dije! ¡¡Te dije que no quería dejarlo solo!! ¡Si no me hubiese ido…! Si tú no… —su voz falló al igual que todas sus extremidades, cayendo de manos y rodillas al suelo.

Ese arranque había sido de puro coraje nada más, ahora era el dolor quien se adueñó de Taiga triturando cada parte de su ser. Lloró, lloró y gritó hasta quedarse sin garganta pero ni en años acabaría de desahogarse, porque jamás olvidaría los ojos abiertos de Takao, la expresión de su cara que aun muerto le decía la agonía que estaba atravesando al momento en que su corazón dejó de latir. Ese rostro le recriminaría por siempre no haber estado allí con él.

Y Kagami no fue el único que lloró. Un agudo llanto levantó la voz y se unió a su duelo, pues habían perdido a su persona más querida al mismo tiempo.

Afuera, en el pasillo de espera una enfermera se sentó con Kasuga para darle un calmante ya que había entrado en shock por la conmoción y no era para menos. Chihiro dejó que lo atendieran y sacó el teléfono, notando que su mano manchada de sangre no paraba de temblar, así que respiró hondo para centrarse y buscar el número de la vecina. Su otra preocupación era su hija, Ryuuhei la había dejado con la señora de al lado cuando él lo llamó desesperado para atender a Takao.

Los policías llegaron al hospital haciéndoles preguntas. En el edificio de departamentos encontraron el cuerpo despedazado de una mujer, solo dos pisos más arriba de donde ellos vivían, y presumiblemente fue obra de la misma persona que atacó a Kazunari. El corazón de Mayuzumi se saltó varios latidos de solo pensar que así como fue Takao pudo haber sido alguien más, incluso él, Shione o Kasuga. Simplemente por casualidad, por haber estado allí en el peor momento.

— ¡Tatsuya!

Hace una hora que Himuro había salido de la sala donde tenían a Kazunari y que el pelirrojo se negaba a abandonar, dedicándose esos sesenta minutos a seguir intentando contactar a su pareja. Los primeros mensajes y llamadas perdidas fueron cuando Taiga recibió el aviso de Kasuga para que volara al hospital, pero Nijimura estaba cabreadísimo con él por lo de la fiesta y por eso no le atendió. No obstante, cuando pudo calmarse un poco más Shuu se dignó a leer uno de los mensajes solo para enterarse de algo tan devastador.

Tatsuya se abalanzó contra él envolviéndolo en un necesitado abrazo, y Shuuzou no pudo preguntar nada cuando el más alto le estampó un beso desesperado, una presión sobre sus labios que le lastimó su herida pero no se quejó.

— Fui un imbécil. Lo lamento tanto, discúlpame. —Himuro juntó sus frentes y volvió a aprisionarlo contra él, aterrerado de que si lo soltaba podría pasarle algo malo también— Te amo, Shuu. Te amo.

Shuuzou le devolvió el abrazo lentamente. Tampoco quería estar enojado con él, no ahora.

La puerta al lado de ellos se abrió, dejando salir a un enfermero que arrastraba una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto sobre ella. Cuando la empujó para avanzar por el pasillo, de la sábana sobresalió una mano demasiado blanca adornada con una pulsera de corales y Nijimura escondió su cara en el hombro de Himuro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

— Está decidido… te llamarás Kazunari.

Unos mechoncitos rebeldes color azabache sobresalían del bultito de mantas que Kagami sostenía tiernamente entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo pasó sus yemas temblorosas por esa piel tan delicada, y cuando rozó las manitas de su hijo éstas se aferraron a su dedo como si de eso dependiera su vida, su nueva vida que recién empezaba.

_Lo seré, seré Kazunari para ti y estaré contigo por siempre… así que por favor, no me dejes tú también._

El bebé se llevó el dedo de Kagami a la boca como si le diera un besito de consuelo y abrió sus pequeños párpados, viendo a su papá con el color del cielo en sus ojos.


End file.
